Molding of plastic materials has become increasingly more complex in connection with the provision of finished components for use in a wide variety of applications. Two advanced methods of molding include insert molding and premolding/overmolding processes.
Insert molding typically includes providing some type of insert, usually formed from a non-plastic material such as metal or the like, within a mold of a molding machine. Thereafter, plastic material is injected about the insert or desired portions thereof so as to complete the component.
In a premolding/overmolding process, a premold element is typically provided with a predetermined configuration in a first mold of a molding machine. After removal of the premold element from the first mold, the premold element is inserted within a second mold of a molding machine so as to "overmold" more plastic about the premold element or selected areas thereof.
During injection molding, obtaining a hermetic seal between components is not possible. Depending on the environment and the desired finished component, a hermetically sealed component can be a desirable feature.
This is particularly true when a sensitive insert, such as an electrical element, is molded in an insert molding process. With such an electrical element, it is typically desirable to provide protection against degradation of the electrical component over time which can occur from the ambient atmosphere or from exposure to materials or fluids during use.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a method for molding a one-piece plastic electrical component having a sensitive electrical element formed therein where the electrical element is completely shielded from the ambient atmosphere so as to prevent contamination and degradation of the electrical element during use.